board8fandomcom-20200216-history
SemiFinal Vs Belarus
SemiFinal Vs Belarus, currently going under the name Dorobou because he forgot the password to his original account (He has since remembered the password but got too used to being Dorobou) Semi was originally most famous for his loathing of Final Fantasy VII, and especially Cloud. He famously had each character "introduce" themselves, with each introduction being a caricature (Although Semi will maintain that this is their EXACT personality and if they were asked to introduce themselves in game, these would be the descriptions given) Later, Semi left the board, shortly after his GameFAQs marriage to Alanna82. He claims he married her for the money. During the time that Semi had left the board, Alanna pined for her lost love, even taking him to victory in the User Out of Time contest pretty much alone. While Steinershocker, the runner up of that contest, was determined to hold a grudge after losing to someone who didn't post, he quickly forgot after Semi's return as Dorobou. This phase also lead to Alanna's creation of the "MyWorldIsSemi" account, which is these days used by Steinershocker and often gets confused for Semi. Also during this time, Alanna mentioned in an AIM chat that she missed Semi, at which point several chat regs went hunting. Apparently they got his phone number, although what came of it no-one knows (Except that Semi hates them) If Semi had to describe himself, he'd probably get modded for flaming. It would contain some combination of contemptuous, bitter, antagonistic, petty, vindictive and sarcastic, though. Semi does not like may things, as he is too busy hating everything else. In his time between hating things however, Semi does occasionally get time to enjoy the following things: * H.P. Lovecraft stories * Sitars * Asian women with sexy accents * Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter * Thai BBQ Beef On the other hand, Semi hates practically everything. Here is the list of things Semi hates, just of those that God created on the FIRST day: *Crowds (as in groups of more than 5~9 people) *Smokers *Sunlight coming in through glass *Italian food *Greco-Roman culture *Crime Dramas (except possibly Monk) *Teen Dramas *Drama Queens *Kyle Bowen *Warm weather *Skies of Arcadia *Xenogears *Final Fantasy 7 *Ehrgeiz *Cloud Strife *Final Fantasy 9 *Most of FF9's Cast *Uwe Boll *Most things that breathe and/or talk *Baseball *American Football *Work *Chunky Chocolate Chip Cookies *Catcher in the Rye *New Jersey *Evangelion *Resource-gathering in RTS games *HM's revisionist takes on what happens in video games (lol OoT Ganondorf depth and Cloud never trying to join SOLDIER) *People constantly bothering him to watch/read/play/do something *Long Island *Nuts *People who apologize for not voting for him in contests *Religions that actively try to convert people *ATB *Car-sickness *Sea-sickness *Air-sickness *Blonde hair *People who abuse alcohol, illegal drugs, and/or perscription drugs (like Semi's own family) *Being stalked *Holidays that don't involve some sort of material gain and promote "togetherness" and bullshit like that *Shotos *Small talk *Hospitals *Spiky hair *Trolls who somehow convince a majority of people that they aren't trolls *Frat boys *Volunteering (especially the mandatory kind) *Bugs (anything with many arms/legs, really) *A Christmas Story *Clocks that tick *US History at any point after the War of 1812 other than the Prohibition Era *Shaving *Shoelaces *Sandwiches *Milk *Cheese *Shion (Die, whore) *Pig related foods *maplejet, Magus, Mario and anything maplejet related *Shion again *linkhatesganon *This page *Sandwiches Semi is actually capable of time travel- as shown by his ability to steal a certain overly sexy user's taste before the user even knows about the thing his taste is being applied too. Semi also made a chronicle of his suffering as he played Xenosaga Episode 3, which tranny was nice enough to archive for future generations. Has he finally found a character he hates more than Cloud? The world may never know unless he makes that damn list he promised to make after he finished XS3. Category:Users